


The Songbird and The Scientist

by SadFox



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Compass, Don't read, F/M, Like sloooooooow burn, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, get ready for this crazy ride, i am going to give you all the feels, if you don't want the sads, like senkuu trying to light a fire manually kinda slow burn, monkeys judge everybody, monkeys judge him, musician - Freeform, science is his mistress, singer - Freeform, stone world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadFox/pseuds/SadFox
Summary: Ishigami Senkuu is going to revive humanity and bring back civilization. If he has to talk to a statue of girl he doesn't even know to help get through the day then he will. Being alone at the dawn of civilization is hard, so what if he needs to pretend he's talking to somebody in order not to go insane. And he always thought he'd be fine if he never had to interact with other humans. Boy was he wrong. That doesn't matter now, he's going to figure out the secret to this petrification and bring back every last human being. Even the strange girl stuck in song that he has spoken to everyday since he awoke...What if she doesn't like him? What if she thinks he's just a nerdy science geek? Why does that even matter to him? Maybe...maybe he has already gone insane.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Original Character(s), Ishigami Senkuu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME!!!  
> I have become slighly obsessed with Dr Stone again since the new series has started to come out and I decided I wanted to start a new fic for my boy Senkuu!  
> I love that little nerd! Wish I'd known somebody like him when I had been a teenager XD  
> Anywho!  
> By no means does this mean I'm not continuing Make Me Feel, just means I have two fics now.
> 
> I'm going to attempt to write this following the manga/anime and keep canon dialogue but I find it immeasurably dull to read the same bits over and over (which I've noticed happens with pretty much all Dr Stone fics I have read so far) so I'm going to pick and choose which bits to add but I won't be writing out every episode word for word while including my OC, that's just not creative enough for me.
> 
> If however, you don't like the idea of me writing stories for the pieces you don't see in the manga/anime then this is not the place for you!
> 
> Besides, we all know Senkuu doesn't care about girls so lets just indulge me here XD
> 
> enjoy this piece people!
> 
> \- SadFox

Evelyn Nightingale was nervous. It was her first time performing in Japan after all. Her producers and her manager said that a world tour would be the perfect way to promote her latest album but she was just worried about performing in countries where she didn’t speak the language. The only reason she had agreed to the whole thing, aside from her contract stating she had to, was that they agreed to allow her to perform charity gigs whilst in each country. Specifically, performing at schools for kids that may otherwise never be able to see her perform. If she was honest, she just wanted to be able to spend some time around people her own age. Being a famous teenager meant a lot of the time she was surrounded by those much older than her. She was about to turn 16 and she didn’t have a single friend her own age.  


She got to spend the day at the schools before the performance and then her producers sponsored a sort of school dance style event where she would perform and the students got to watch and dance and just have fun. It’s why she wanted to be a musician in the first place, to entertain people, to show them what it was to have fun. Her shoulder length mint green hair was wrapped up on top of her head under a simple grey beanie. Her hair was her most recognizable feature so hiding it whilst touring the school helped her maintain a level of normalcy. The rest of her outfit was simple jeans and a white t-shirt. Despite the outfits she wore on stage her style was usually a lot more modest. According to her manager, dressing in flashy, skimpy outfits, was ‘imperative’ to upholding her popstar image.  


The school’s principal was talking to her manager, Elizabeth, as they walked through the Japanese school’s hallways. He was a very forgettable somewhat boring man, but he was showing her great respect as he showed her around to the clubrooms where the students were hanging out during their lunch period.  


“Miss Nightingale, this is the science clubroom,” the man said in accented English as they reached an open doorway.  


Evelyn could hear chatter inside as the students went about doing their experiments. “Science?” she asked, her British accent strong, “I’ve always loved science,” she looked through the doorway into the room.  


“Yes, our science club is the top club in the city, due to the club’s president being a genius in the discipline,” the Principal told her.  


“Do we have time to watch them do some experiments?” Evelyn asked peering at Elizabeth. The blonde woman looked at her watch and nodded simply. Evelyn’s face broke into a huge smile, her grey eyes sparkling excitedly.  


“Students,” the Principal spoke as he walked into the room. The group of teenagers turned to look at the man, every one of them appeared confused. He continued in Japanese, a long sentence that Evelyn didn’t understand at all but he must have introduced her or something because every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at her.  


“Kon'nichiwa,” She said and bowed slightly in greeting.  


One of the students walked over to her speaking in Japanese and shook her hand happily before leading her over to some beakers and other science equipment where they were testing different chemicals or something. Evelyn tried to keep up as the student explained something and started heating about 1cm of water in a beaker over a Bunsen burner. She peered over her shoulder at Elizabeth who was ignoring everything to look at her phone.  


‘I guess I’m not getting help there then,’ she thought to herself and turned back to the experiment to see the clear liquid starting to bubble a little. The boy showing her his experiment quickly lit a match, turned off the Bunsen burner and then after a few seconds blew out the match and dropped it into the beaker. As the match sizzled in the water the boy then stretched a rubber glove over the top of the beaker to cap it off  


The boy picked up the beaker at the sides carefully and held it out to her saying something in Japanese she didn’t understand.  


A bored voice behind her suddenly spoke and everyone turned. Evelyn too turned to look at the speaker despite not understanding him. The boy had white hair tipped in green standing straight upright on his head and bright scarlet eyes in a pale face that suggested he rarely spent time outdoors. He had somewhat of a scowl on his face as he spoke to the other students then sighed and turned those brilliant eyes onto her.  


“What these morons are trying to show you is how to make a cloud in a jar,” he stated in perfect accented English, “it’s an experiment for children, if you want to see some real science…” he turned to a machine that looked way too advanced for a school clubroom, “…this machine refines plastic water bottle caps and turns them into gasoline,”  


Evelyn’s eyes sparkled and she rushed over to look closer, “Something in the polyethylene?” she asked looking over the machine ignoring the boy to study his science, “I’m not a scientist but…” she trailed off, “It’s just so fascinating,”  


“Exactly, 10 million points, It's just a long gasoline molecule with a few hydrocarbons chopped off,” the boy stated showing how the machine melted down and refined the plastic bottle caps.  


“Evelyn,” Elizabeth called out from the doorway causing Evelyn to look up, “Time to go, we have sound check,”  


“Right, of course,” Evelyn sighed and looked at back to the boy who was excitedly tinkering with his machine, “Thank you for showing me this,” she said and gave him a small bow.  


“Tch, no need to thank me,” he replied not looking up, “These morons couldn’t show exciting science if they even knew what it was,”  


“Evelyn,” Elizabeth said in a tone that warned her that she wouldn’t ask again.  


The grey eyed girl sighed and turned away from the scientist who spoke to her like she was just another person, not somebody famous to be coddled and worshipped. They left the science clubroom, a brown-haired boy rushing in after they left.  


“Listen up Senkuu!” a voice echoed out through the door behind them as they headed towards the school’s Amphitheatre where the performance would be held that night. The room was huge, obviously built to hold every student of the school for assemblies and such. There were no windows apart from small slivers at the very tops of the walls to allow for airflow in hotter weather. It kept the acoustics in the theatre unhindered and perfect for musical performance. The band was all set up on the stage already when they walked in through the large double doors. The band consisted of session musicians hired just for the world tour. None of them worked with her full-time and thus she didn’t really know them. She stepped up onto the stage ready to run through the set while Elizabeth sat to one side where benches were lined up against the wall.  


The music started and Evelyn let out a deep breath, it wasn’t time to worry about her lack of friends, it was time to play music. The one happiness she could claim. She smiled as she sang, her eyes closed as she lifted her face to the ceiling projecting her voice out through the room. The acoustics were marvelous, even without the microphone Evelyn knew she’d be able to give a compelling performance the way her voice echoed and bounced off of the walls. Behind her closed eyes she could see a bright light and then suddenly…nothing.  


No sound. No light. No feeling. Nothing.  


\--  


‘Where am I?’  
.  
.  
.  
‘What’s going on?’  
.  
.  
.  
‘Why can’t I open my eyes?’  
.  
.  
.  
‘Am I blind?’  
.  
.  
.  
‘How long has it been?’  
.  
.  
.  
‘Am I…am I dead?’  
.  
.  
.  
‘If I am dead, why am I conscious?’  
.  
.  
.  
‘What even is consciousness?’  
.  
.  
.  
‘I’m either dead, or in a coma,’  
.  
.  
.  
‘I have to keep thinking, if I stop thinking I’m done for,’  


‘Think Evelyn,’  


‘Yes, Evelyn, my name is Evelyn, Evelyn Nightingale. Popular British musician. I was touring the world for my latest album…I was in Japan, a school,’  


‘Something must have happened that day…what was it? Did I get hit on the head by a falling light? Am I in a hospital? Surely, I should be able to hear or feel around me, even if I can’t see,’  


‘Wait…what if I’m deaf? I’ll never be able to sing again. Oh God, please, somebody help me, get me out of here, I don’t want this, I want to be free, God please,’  
.  
.  
.  
‘How long has it been now? Another day? Another week? Why can’t I just die? I keep coming back to this nothing place,’  


Darkness. Cold without feeling. Complete isolation. Alone. Alone. Alone.  


‘I’m going to go mad, if I am not already there, somebody, please, save me,’  
.  
.  
.  
‘Am I not the only one stuck this way? Is that why nobody has helped me yet?’  


‘What about Dad? Is he safe? In England? Was it just Japan that got this nothingness? Oh God, I wish I could see him, I wish I could apologize for leaving on this stupid tour, why did I leave him?’  


‘Dad, I’m sorry for everything, you deserved so much better than me, so much better than a daughter that would leave you all alone. Just like Mum, I went and died on you,’  


\--  


Somewhere in the distant future a Scientist awoke. Stone crumbled away from his face and his bright scarlet eyes looked upon the sky for the first time in millennia. Ishigami Senkuu had broken free. 


	2. Welcome To The Kingdom of Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my hardest not to just regurgitate the words from the anime/manga here but some details are necessary, do bare with me XD
> 
> \- SadFox

Senkuu had awoken in the Spring, just as he had planned. Now it was just a matter of survival. The first thing he did was mark out the position his body had lay for 3700 years, and collect all the stone matter that had fallen from his body into a pile for later research. A group of monkeys watched him as he moved around. He peered up at them for a moment seeming to catch the eyes of one. They stared at each other in silence before the monkeys screeched and ran away into the trees.

“Is this the first time they’ve seen someone like me?” he asked the air as he went about making a covering for his nakedness from leaves and vines. It wasn’t much but it’d keep his nether region safe until he could make better clothing. He stretched his arms above his head and then cricked his neck. “Hmm, it seems the back of my neck is still petrified,” he murmured running his fingers across the stone at the base of his skull. He shrugged it off and began to walk towards a large tree calculating in his head the time he had been frozen in stone. 

“This will be some rough mental math…” he said quietly using his mind to work out the number of years since humanity was turned to stone. Picking up a sharp rock he carved into the bark of the tree. “5738 A.D, although this could be called year 0,” he said with a crazy smirk, “Everything starts from now,” 

The monkeys were there again, staring at him, the very first smooth shiny monkey. He sent them a sideways look before finding a small log and a decently sized branch. If he was to survive, he would need several things, food, shelter and…heat.

“Behold the power of the smooth shiny ape!” he exclaimed and began to vigorously rub his hands together around the stick. The end of the stick was twisting back and forth in a small groove in the bark of the log. Any second now it would create enough friction and heat to start a fire…any second now…

Any

Second

Now…

Senkuu collapsed exhausted after hours attempting to start a blaze. He could feel the monkeys watching and judging him.

“I think that smooth shiny monkey is a little special in the head,” they would be thinking. 

“Tch,” he sat up and smirked gazing at the creatures, “That’s right this smooth shiny monkey has no fangs or claws, all I’ve got is my steady straight forward ingenuity,”

He stood and walked off towards a river he could hear burbling through the trees. Senkuu had never been the type to be put off by failure. Afterall science was about trial and error until you got to correct result. It was painstaking work but it exhilarated him. Finally getting an experiment to work correctly after months and months of work got him so excited it couldn’t be expressed with simple words. Science was his mistress, and he’d do anything for her. 

The white and green haired teen began collecting rocks and stone from the bottom of the river in abundance. All different colours, shapes and sizes. He’d need all different types of stones to create the tools he wanted. Hours he worked smashing rocks together. Once again, he could feel the judging eyes of the monkeys watching his every move. Trial and error, trial and error, try and try again, until finally he did it. 

**=Shiny Monkey Acquires Stone Tools!=**

Using his new tools, Senkuu harvested vines and began shredding them into thin fibers he’d be able to twist into rope. It was tedious work, monkeys judging him every moment of it and by the end he could feel blisters on his palms and fingers. His stomach growled, hunger tearing at his insides as he stumbled to the river and dunked his hands into the cool stream. 

“Tch, who knew all this manual labour was going to be so hard,” he said quietly before letting out a small huff of a laugh and smirking, “What I’d give to have that big oaf here right now, his cheat code stamina would make this so much easier,” He looked to his hands, the skin pink and sore but slightly better thanks to the coolness of the water. He sighed and stretched, once again cricking his neck. “No rest for the wicked,” he thought and returned to his rope and tools. 

**=Smooth Shiny Monkey Acquired Rope!=**

“There are a surprising number of living creatures that use tools,” he thought as he crafted himself a loose bow using a bent stick and some of the rope, “But only one uses science!” Returning to the stick and log he’d been using to try and make fire he wrapped the stick in the rope of the bow and holding a rock on the one end while the other stuck into the groove of the bark he moved the bow back and forth. The resulting kinetic energy twisted the stick much faster than he could by hand. He could feel the monkeys watching him again and he grinned like a madman seeing the log begin to smoke. He leant forward and blew slightly onto it to add more fuel.

“Generating heat from the oxidation of gas released from cellulose,” he said out loud to the monkeys, “In other words, Combustion!” The smoking log burst into flaming life and the monkeys screeched in shock. 

**=Shiny Smooth Monkey Acquires Fire!=**

“And not a moment too soon either,” Senkuu murmured looking up at the darkening sky, “I have no idea what kinds of animals live here now so it’d be best to stay put for the night,” He looked up as the first stars began to show between the treetops. His scarlet eyes softened upon seeing those all too familiar lights. Even now, 3700 years in the future and tasked with resurrecting humankind and all of civilization, he was still a boy who wanted nothing more than to go to space. 

His stomach growled again, painfully so, as he tried to curl up on the ground beside the fire to get some sleep. “I suppose I haven’t eaten in nearly 4000 years, it makes sense I’m so hungry,” he groaned and tried to ignore the feeling of his stomach eating itself. There’s no way he could find anything to eat in this darkness anyway.

\--

Birdcalls woke Senkuu the next morning. He blinked his eyes open to see pale blue sky above him. “It can’t be much past sunrise,” he said quietly and sat up. His first instinct was to check the fire. “Damnit!” he exclaimed seeing it burnt out and not even smoldering anymore, “I knew I should have added more wood,” He groaned and fell back onto the floor, “Even with the bow it was super hard to light,” he huffed out an annoyed breath and sat up again. His stomach growled and he grimaced gripping his midsection. 

“No time to worry about lack of fire,” he mumbled and stood up reaching for the spear he crafted the day before, “Time to hunt for some food,” He headed toward to the river first, logic stating that wild creatures would be drawn to the water source for hydration. He knelt and used his hands to take a drink himself before splashing water on his face to fully wake himself up. 

“Surely hunting isn’t too hard,” he said, “Just hide and pounce,” he walked upstream a ways looking for any sign of wildlife. He’d just begun to lose hope, his head hanging low and his stomach letting out an almost constant grumbling, when his downcast eyes spotted tracks in the damp mud by the waters edge. “Yes!” he grinned and knelt down to examine the foot prints. “Judging by the size and distance between prints, a long-legged animal…” he tilted his head slightly and smirked, “Cervus Nippon, the Japanese deer also known as the spotted deer, most likely a male since it appears to be alone,” he looked into the trees in the direction the tracks went and stood up, “If I hurry, I might be able to catch it,”

Senkuu hurried through the trees as quietly as he could despite his stomach rumbling. He could almost taste the meat already. He caught sight of the beast trotting through the trees at a leisurely but not rushed pace and grinned. He raised his spear and burst out of the bushes towards the animal.

\--Several Attempts Later--

“sUreLY HunTIng ISn’T ToO HaRd,” he mocked himself as he collapsed onto his back out of breath as the deer once again evaded him. He took deep gulps of air, his frail scientist’s body winded and his lungs burning from exertion. “Come on Senkuu, you can’t revive humanity if you die of starvation,” he thought to himself. He narrowed his scarlet eyes in resolve and returned to his base camp to gather supplies. 

“By using my ingenuity, the entire world can be mine for the taking,” he thought setting up a large snare trap. He circled around to where he knew the deer to be and chased it out of the trees into where he wanted it, he didn’t need to catch it this time, he just needed to herd it. The deer loped away from him easily, into a copse of thinner, more easily bendable trees. Rushing past a bush the creature’s foot landed in the centre of the rope loop while its body nudged against the wooden frame, letting loose the trap. A branch that had been all but bent to the ground sprung upwards pulling the rope taught and the deer up into the air by its back leg. 

“I am a ruler of science!” 

Senkuu wasted no time butchering and cooking the creature, once he restarted his fire of course. The meat didn’t even taste too bad despite being slightly burnt in places and barely cooked in others. His starving stomach wasn’t about to complain. He ate until he couldn’t eat anymore and then began prepping the hide to be used as clothing. He couldn’t go around wearing leaves and vines forever, now could he?

\--

Senkuu stepped through the trees to where he knew the monkeys to be settling. Excited to show off his accomplishment to the slightly less than human creatures. “Wow, I guess I’m going a little mad being the only human,” he thought, “I’ll have to work out how to revive others soon before I devolve into a raving lunatic,” he had images of himself talking to a rock he had drawn on a face on and named Wilson. He shuddered and kept walking. 

“Ah, there they are,” he thought smugly seeing the shocked look on the monkey’s faces. “Yes, definitely devolving into madness, thinking these monkeys have human expressions,” 

“Smooth shiny monkey?! But He’s not smooth and shiny!”

“Guess I haven’t introduced myself yet, pleased to meet you,” Senkuu said with a mad grin, “I am a human!” He did what he thought to be a cool pose in his new leather outfit that resembled his old lab coat slightly. 

**=Clothing Acquired!=**

The monkeys all scurried away and he laughed to himself. “I guess they were surprised,” he looked up at the sky, “I must look like I evolved, like a Pokémon, not that they even know what a Pokémon is,” He studied the clearing he found himself in. A strong tree grew in the centre with wide reaching branches. “I guess this is a good a place as any to build a base camp,” he walked over to the tree and froze. On the other side stood a petrified human girl, face uplifted to the sky, mouth open as if in song. He frowned slightly, how could she look so at peace? He walked over to get a better look at her. Her hands were clenched into fists at her chest, she really must have been feeling whatever she was singing before she was frozen. He tilted his head slightly and smirked, “You’re facing due North, I’m going to name you Compass, welcome to the Kingdom of Science!”

**=Compass Acquired!=**


	3. One-Sided Conversations

A grey eye blinked open in the darkness. The pupil was so heavily dilated, trying to absorb as much light as possible despite it being pitch black, that it was hard to distinguish the colour. The only reason Evelyn had any indication of the colour of the eye is because it was her own and she knew her own eye colour.

‘What is happening?’ She thought ‘Did I lose consciousness again?’

‘How long has it been?’ She was sure it had been years since she had gotten stuck in the dark place. It was true what they said about sensory deprivation, it was truly the most extreme of tortures. She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t. She wanted to feel the wind on her skin, but she couldn’t. Mostly she wanted to sing, she wanted to take the deepest breath her lungs could handle and sing to the heavens. 

She had decided a long time ago that if she ever broke free the first thing she would do was scream. Scream so hard her vocal cords might tear from it. To feel the air move through her throat, vibrating her vocal cords and project outwards, it would be bliss after all of this nothingness. She felt suffocated, and for once she could understand what claustrophobia truly was. 

Her consciousness drifted through the darkness. Floating there suspended in space not really thinking of anything but not slipping away either. 

‘Why am I not disappearing again?’ she thought ‘I…I suddenly don’t feel so alone,’

It’s true that she could not hear, nor really see anything in the dark place, but for some reason she could feel another presence. 

‘Hello?’ she called out with her mind, ‘Is somebody there?’

She didn’t get a response, but the presence was definitely there. 

‘Perhaps I have gone completely insane, inventing somebody to talk to because I have been alone like this for so long,’

An image formed in her mind of a pale face with red eyes staring intently at her. She didn’t know that face, but the eyes looked at her as if they were the closest of friends. ‘Yes, I am surely going insane,’

The face, it was a boy, spoke to her though she couldn’t hear the words. She couldn’t even read his lips as they formed strange shapes that didn’t appear to be English. 

‘Who are you?’ she asked. The face moved away a smug smirk on his lips that she would have found endearing if he wasn’t just a figment of her imagination, ‘Wait…I know you, you’re the boy from the Science club,’ she thought in surprise. She supposed it made sense, her subconscious was creating her company using information her brain already held, like the face of this boy. ‘He had…white and green hair, and it stood straight up,’ she thought and as the words flitted through her mind the image of the boy cleared and she could see him whole. He sat before her cross-legged and appeared to be making some sort of bowl out of mud or clay as he spoke. He wore a pale tan outfit that looked a lot like the lab coat she recalled him wearing in that classroom all that time ago. 

‘What are you doing there?’ she thought watching as he waved his hands animatedly as he spoke and went back to making the bowl, ‘How strange that I would imagine such things, oh well, at least I’m not alone,’

The boy laughed then; she could tell even though she couldn’t hear it. His head fell back and his mouth opened wide and finished in a large grin. His red eyes sparkled up at her and if this had been real, she might have blushed. She wondered if it was a response to her thoughts.

Then…he began to fade away.

‘Hey, wait, where are you going?’ she asked panicked as he stood up and turned away, his finished bowl in his hands, ‘Don’t leave me,’

She watched him walk away until he faded completely into the darkness.

\--

Senkuu looked around at his makeshift camp. He had been there for about a week now. In the centre of the clearing, he had dug a small pit for his campfire. Beside it lay a sleeping bag he had crafted from leather. It wasn’t the nicest place to sleep but it kept the chill of the night away. He had started collecting wood and weaving more ropes in order to create a small treehouse in the wide-reaching branches of the tree. It would ultimately be safer and better once the rains came to not be sleeping on the damp floor. 

At the base of the tree, he had a few very roughly made clay pots and bowls that he had fired in the haphazardly made kiln off to the side. It was one thing to know how something was made and another thing completely to actually make it. He chuckled to himself as he picked up his latest monstrosity and a fresh piece of clay. The mangled bowl was enough to hold water and that’s all he really needed to work fresh clay so he carried them both to sit in his favourite spot beneath the branches of the tree in front of the girl he had come to rely on, at least for his own sanity.

“Good morning Compass,” he said as he got to work on the clay. He used some water to soften it and roll it out into a long sausage before winding it around itself to form a cup, “I trust you slept well,” he joked and gave a lighthearted chuckle. “It is getting truly tiring doing all this on my own you know, perhaps you should get up and help already,” He looked up at the singing statue and paused in his work on the clay. “I bet you can hear me in there and you’re just waiting until I’ve finished making the house before you wake up so you don’t have to help,” He laughed and went back to work. 

“It would be nice to actually hear somebody talking back,” he murmured, “But then you could be really annoying like that Big Oaf,” he grinned and looked up at the sky, “I’ve told you about Taiju right? That meat head is probably out there right now thinking about how much he wants to confess to Yuzuriha,” He shook his head and looked back to his hands where he was using some water to smooth out the clay, “As illogical as romantic attachments are, I know that oaf won’t give up until he has confessed, which is helpful for me I suppose, when he finally shows his face,”

Senkuu frowned slightly and worked in silence for a moment. It was oddly peaceful for him to sit before the statue and work. It almost felt as though she was alive and sitting with him, despite how illogical that thought was. He must just be feeling the isolation more than usual today to be thinking like that. He didn’t even know this girl and he felt attached to her. He would have to thank her when he figured out how to revive her, for helping him get through the lonely days before anyone else awoke. 

She’d probably find him creepy. He had images in his head of her slapping his face and screaming for help. Him being led away in handcuffs by stone age policemen for being a stalker. “Yeah Senkuu, what are you going to say? Hey I watched you sleep while you were a naked stone statue?” he laughed at himself and cricked his neck before looking up at her singing face. A soft smile graced his features, seeing how peaceful she was always made him feel better. “I guess I am a creeper,” he mumbled and chuckled before finishing up on the small clay cup in his hands. It wasn’t as warped as his last attempt so he marked it as a win and stood up. 

“Alright Compass, I need to fire this baby and then go forage for some food, I’ll see you for dinner,” he smirked at the statue taking in her gentle features, the way crawling vines curled up around her body and onto her cheeks. It was like the forest wanted to preserve her modesty in the leaves that sprouted to cover her otherwise naked body. Senkuu felt his face heat up as he realized he was observing that body and he turned away covering his mouth with one hand, “I’m sorry,” he said quickly, “I’ll see you later,” and he hurried off to put the new cup in the kiln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome, is there anything you think I could do better?
> 
> \- SadFox


	4. Focus on Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Warning-
> 
> Suggested underage sex.  
> Suggested unconsensual sex.
> 
> -Warning-

It had been a couple weeks since Senkuu’s success with the cup. He was getting close to completion with the house now. Somehow, he had managed to chop several smaller trees and drag them over to use as support beams. He dug 3-foot holes to place the beams into to help hold them upright against the main tree. Then using his crafted rope he tied each beam securely to the tree. After that it was just a matter of creating a sturdy base for the floor.

“I can’t believe I managed it without that Big Oaf’s strength and stamina,” he said over his shoulder to Compass as he looked at the structure, “All it needs now is walls and a roof, they should be easy enough to make, they don’t need to be as secure as the floor after all,” 

The first time he had tried to stand upright on the ‘completed’ floor, he had fallen straight through. In his head he could hear Compass laughing at him as he grumbled to himself about miscalculating the strength of wood needed. 

In the end he had managed to create a solid foundation by using thick branches and weaving them together with rope. It had a slight bit of flex to it but was much stronger than his attempts at planks, especially given he had no metal to fashion into nails. He’d fashion the walls and the roof the same way and weave a doorway curtain from ropes, then he would have a secure treetop home. 

\--

A couple more days and he had finished the construction, looking up at his new home he couldn’t help but feel pride well up in his chest. “Get excited Compass, the beginning of the return to civilization,” he said loud enough that his words would carry to the statue on the other side of the tree, “The birth of every boy’s dream treehouse! I’ve finally collected the necessities for survival,”

**=House Acquired!=**

He sighed to himself, “My ‘ignoring all fatigue would be most logical’ switch is at it’s limit,” he mumbled before collapsing onto his back like a dead man. 

He stared up at the sky feeling every ache and pain in his body screaming at him to rest, to sleep, to do anything right now except for more work. He couldn’t count the blisters on his hands that had torn open and turned into calluses only to blister again after more vigorous work. The number of splinters, the bruises, the scrapes, the dirt embedded into his skin. He felt slightly like having a tantrum like a child but knew it would be illogical to waste his energy. “Surviving as the lone human being is taking all of my energy, there’s no time for scientific progress,” he thought to himself too exhausted to speak out loud. After a moment more of down time he forced himself to his feet on shaky legs.

“I know what I have to do,” he murmured, “But, not tonight,” he added when he nearly collapsed again as a wave of fatigue induced dizziness flowed over him. He stumbled to his collection of pottery and using the cup he had made he scooped some fresh water out of a larger pot that he’d covered with a wooden ‘lid’. He had collected the water from the river to stop himself having to go back and forth every time he wanted a drink. Taking his cup of water, he collapsed to sit in front of Compass. His usual spot upon the grass was starting to wear away due to his constant presence there. The dirt beneath was smooth and worn but not uncomfortable. 

“From tomorrow, I’ll go out and start looking for that Big Oaf,” he told the girl, “Logic states that he should have washed up in a similar place to me, so all I have to do is search around where I woke up and slowly enlarge my search radius until I find him,” he drank some water and grimaced at the slightly dirty taste of it. Drinking out of earthen wear cups was not his favorite but until he could get some glass it was what he had to do so he’d suck it up.

“If I find Taiju, I’ll then need to figure out how to get him to wake up,” he said to the statue, “I’m 10 billion% positive he is awake in there, I just need to get him out of the stone,” He tapped his chin in thought, “I found some stone swallows in the bushes near the river, I should start experimenting on them to see if I can figure anything out,” 

He stood up quickly and rushed to where he had left the birds before bringing it back to show the girl. He held it in front of her and turned it this way and that observing it at different angles. “These things started turning to stone well before humans,” he explained, “I was actually looking into it the night before everything happened 3700 years ago,” He held it up to the light and stared at it with curious red eyes which slowly turned frustrated. He sighed, “What I’d give to have a proper laboratory to get a better look at these things,” he turned to the girl, “If I had a scanner I could look inside the stone and see what is going on in there,” He reached out a hand and ran a finger down the girl’s cheek before his face turned bright red and he jumped back. 

“Right, I’m uh, going to get the house sorted out, I’ll see later,” he said hurriedly and rushed around the tree to start moving his supplies up into the treehouse. 

‘What am I doing?’ he asked himself, ‘Getting sentimental with a girl, with a statue,’ he shook his head as he carried his food basket into the tree, ‘How more illogical can you get?’ He placed the basket down beside the doorway before climbing back out to get the next thing, ‘I don’t even know her real name,’ he grabbed his sleeping bag next and flung it over his shoulder before heading back into the treehouse, ‘She probably doesn’t even like scientists, she’s way too pretty,’ he paused at the thought a touch of pink dusting his cheeks, ‘The hell Senkuu?!’ he shook his head, ‘It doesn’t matter anyway, romance is illogical and I have way too much to do to revive humanity to even think about it,’ he nodded in resolve before climbing back down and turning his face to the sun, ‘Yeah, too much to do,’

\--

Evelyn was sure she was a bit loopy now. She kept imagining the red eyed boy. He would come and talk to her, despite her not hearing nor understanding him. He was always doing something with his hands when was with her. Making pots, weaving weird ropes together, or simply eating a meal of cooked mushrooms or sometimes charred meat off of sticks. It was like she had imagined him into a caveman. The thought was laughable and she didn’t even know why her subconscious would do such a thing. All she knew is that the last time he spoke to her, he touched her and she could swear she could feel it. 

Not in truth, but an imagined fleeting caress to her cheek. He had been showing her a stone bird, looking at it intently as if discussing his latest craft. She was astonished at his ability to carve the animal from stone, and was slightly upset that she hadn’t been able to watch him do it. Then he had reached out to her and stroked her cheek. His red eyes had gone soft and he had been saying something she didn’t hear, but as his fingers met her cheek, she could feel tingling sparks where she had imagined he touched her. 

She knew it was crazy and that’s probably why she was now berating herself for the direction her thoughts had taken. He looked at her as if she was precious to him. Nobody had ever looked at her that way, not truly, not in the way of a lover. Sure, her father had loved her but he could never look at her, she looked too much like her mother, she knew that, though it still hurt that he would never meet her eyes. 

But this boy, this stranger she had conjured up, he cared for her and she just wanted to be able to touch him too. Maybe he would hold her hand as they walked, or show her how to carve such exquisite stone art. What if he could want her more than just the money she brought from her music, or the body she showed on stage, more than what he could get out of her because it was expected of a pop singer to act in certain ways despite being a 15-year-old girl. She cursed her mind for dragging up those memories, memories she would rather forget, at least in the dark place her body was her own. She forced the hated memories away and focused on the red eyed boy, focused on the tingling she could still feel in her cheek, focused on hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it guys, please give me the heads up if there's anything I get wrong regarding Canon!
> 
> \- SadFox


End file.
